Chaos to Harmony at Sonic Speed
by BADA555W0RD
Summary: Give this story a shot. The only thing I own is my oc Blade. Glimpse and the storyline belongs to Glimpse the Hedgehog, all Sonic the Hedgehog stuff belongs to SEGA, all My Little Pony stuff belongs to Hasbro, all Skyrim references belong to Bethesda, and and songs you play while reading this belongs to their respective artists and soundtracks. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Just like old Times…or not  
I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or My little Pony. Sonic belongs to SEGA and My little Pony belongs to Hasbro.

In a hidden base in the arctic two hedgehogs can be seen dashing through the facilities corridors with the corpses of the robot sentries scattered across the dark corridor. Two more robot sentries guarded the door the end of the hall. One was cut down by two steel short swords wielded by a hedgehog who's fur color was leather brown with his quills pointed upwards like Shadow and golden stripes running along the them, chest fur as thick as silvers with it being gold like the stripes, leather shoes, blue eyes, white gloves, and a leather belt to hold his swords. The second one was rammed into the wall by a blue hedgehog curled into with a peach colored stomach and muzzle with emerald green eyes, he was wearing white gloves, red sneakers with a white straps and a golden buckle on the sides, and his quills were pointed back.  
"Boy is it me Blade or are Eggman's robots becoming weaker?" The blue hedgehog asked his friend now known as Blade.  
"No, its not that they got weaker Sonic, we just got stronger." Said Blade while putting his swords back into his leather sheathe."Have Tails and the others made out yet?"  
"Yeah Tails just sent me a message through our wrist communicators that everyone made it out. So we got egghead all to ourselves." Sonic said while punching his fist into his hand with a smirk on his face."Just like old times huh Blade?"  
"Yep just like old times. Now stand back Sonic because I'm about to blow this door down." Sonic took a few steps back and Blade took a deep breath and shouted "FUS RO DAH!" The doors were then blown away with just his voice.  
The two hedgehogs walked into a giant room that was pitch black. The lights then came on and sitting in his eggmobile was the evil genius doctor Robotnik aka Eggman. "Well hello Blade and Sonic its so good to see you again. Hmm? Where are Shadow and Silver?" The mad scientists looked at the two hedgehogs as if they were hiding something from him.  
"They're not here, we told them that we would handle it this time." Sonic said to the doctor while getting into a battle stance and Blade drawing his swords.  
"Well that's too bad I was hoping for you all to meet my new friend but I suppose he will have to settle for you two. Oh Glimpse time for you to come out now!" They waited for a few seconds and nothing happened.  
"I think your new friend bailed on you egg-"Sonic then stopped talking and just stood there unmoving.  
Blade looked at Sonic slightly worried."Sonic are you okay?" Then at the speed of light a green blur came out of nowhere and slammed Sonic into the wall which seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in but knocked him out."What the Hell was that!" Blade looked around the room to try and find what hit Sonic but found nothing."Alright Eggman what is going on he-" before Blade could finish the green blur appeared again and attempted to knock him out, but Blade managed to stop him with his Blades and get a good look at his attacker.  
What he saw surprised him. His attacker looked like Shadow except he had green fur and gold where Shadow had red, his eyes were green, his shoes did not have skates but they did have the boosters on them, and his inhibitor rings were silver. "Impressive, I am surprised your swords were not destroyed by the force of my attack. If my inhibitor rings weren't indestructible I might have lost my hands." The hedgehog then jumped away from Blade and got into his own battle stance, ready to strike."My name is Glimpse the Hedgehog, I am the perfect life form. I would ask you of your name now hedgehog."  
Blade readied his swords and said "I am Blade the Hedgehog." He said simply. He looked to his right and noticed some slight movement from Sonic. He then looked back at his opponent who was charging right at him. Glimpse aimed a kick at Blade's head but he managed to duck and swung the butt of his sword towards his head but Glimpse grabbed his hand and threw him into a wall. Blade fell to the ground slightly winded and looked up to see Glimpse charging up a chaos lance in his hand.  
"I have to say I am disappointed, I expected more from you." Glimpse raised his hand high ready thrust his hand through his opponents chest with the chaos energy."Any last words?"  
Blade just looked at him with a grin and said, "Yeah, duck." Glimpse just looked at him like he was crazy. Then a blue blur smashed into Glimpse at the speed of light and repeatedly smashed him across the room, until finally it sent flying towards Blade who was now back on his feet taking a deep breath, "FUS RO DAH!" Glimpse was sent crashing into the wall with some of it falling on top of him."Yes we got him, nice timing Sonic." Sonic was standing on top of the rubble where Glimpse was.  
"Yeah he wasn't so tough. So Eggman you ready to end this little game?" Sonic started to do some stretching and then jumped right towards Eggman.  
"Heheheh, did you really think it would be that easy to defeat him you little rodents." Eggman said with an evil grin.  
A pop up vein then appeared on Sonic's head at being called a rodent again."How many times do I have to tell people I am a HEDGEHOG!" Sonic was about to kick the eggmobile into the wall when something grabbed his foot and flung him over to where Blade was but he flipped in midair and landed on his feet."What the!?" Standing below Eggman was Glimpse slightly bruised up with a small cut under his right eye.  
"Well you two are more impressive than I thought, I never would have expected the blue one to have been playing dead." Glimpse then charged at the both of them with his boosters set to full power."But now I'm done playing around!" Sonic and Blade readied themselves as Glimpse was about to strike. Glimpse made a slight jump and aimed a kick at Sonic's head while firing a chaos spear at Blade, Sonic did a back flip and Blade deflected the chaos spear back at Glimpse which hit him square in the chest sending him to the ground. When Glimpse looked up he saw Sonic dive bombing him with his legs stretched out towards ready to stomp on him, but Glimpse rolled out of the way and as soon as Sonic hit the ground Glimpse swung his leg at his feet and brought Sonic down. Glimpse then brought his leg up and brought it down aiming for Sonic's head but he was intercepted by a steel sword. He looked to his right to see Blade swinging his sword right at his head only for Glimpse to catch it with his right hand which drew some blood from his hand staining his white glove. He then pulled the sword from his hand and swung the handle of it right at Blade's head stunning him, Glimpse then kicked Sonic away grabbed Blade with his left hand and threw him at Sonic who was getting back up but was sent back down by a flying Blade."Just die already!" Glimpse then put his hands on the ground and said "Chaos impulse!" The ground began to shake and Sonic and Blade looked beneath them to see the ground was starting to glow green.  
"RUN!" Sonic shouted as he and Blade ran in opposite directions with a beam of green chaos energy coming up from the ground."Well that was new."  
"Hohohohoho! Glimpse is from another dimension that is similar to our own. He is similar to Shadow as you can tell but still different, for example he is stronger than Shadow." The doctor had an evil and sadistic grin as he watched two of his most hated enemies begin to grow tired."Enough games Glimpse, finish them already!" Eggman said while standing up in his eggmobile.  
"Understood doctor. Sorry to end things just when they were getting good but I really should have finished this when it began." Glimpse closed his eyes and the air started to swirl around him, his fur changed to silver but his stripes stayed the same, when he opened his eyes they became stormy grey color."Now you will face my super form." Glimpse then started to charge up multiple chaos spears, then his body started turning gold, transforming him into his super form, "So prepare to DIE!" He sent all the chaos spears at the two hedgehogs and they both ran.  
"How the hell did he turn super, does he have all the chaos emeralds?" Sonic asked Blade.  
Before he could respond Eggman began to laugh again, "Ohohoho! Oh I'm afraid you are wrong Sonic the chaos emeralds are being used for something else right now, all this power is entirely his own and he hasn't even brought out his sword which contains a fragment of the master emerald from his world." Sonic and Blade looked at Eggman in shock.  
"This isn't good Sonic what are we going to do!" Said Blade as he was deflecting chaos spears.  
"I don't know Blade but we'll think of something." Sonic looked back at Glimpse and noticed something in his ear."Blade look at his ear quickly." Blade wasn't sure what he was talking about but he managed to get a look while still deflecting the chaos spears and he noticed a small device in Glimpse's ear.  
"That device! Sonic do you think its controlling him!" Blade said while jumping away from Glimpse seeing as he finally stopped his attack and was now staring at them.  
"I think so. Listen Blade I got an idea." Glimpse charged at them but Blade sent him back into the wall with his shout, Blade then turned to Sonic with a tired expression on his face. "Alright I'm going to distract him while you focus your shout into his ear. Hopefully it won't cause him any real harm and it will destroy the device." Blade simply nodded and began to focus. Glimpse removed himself from the wall and glared at the both of them. "Hey you, you cheap Shadow knock off, why don't we have a little race to see who is faster, Catch me if you can!" Sonic then took off breaking the sound barrier and ticking Glimpse off. He then instantly charged up his light speed attack and broke the sound barrier catching Sonic and holding him by his throat.  
"Your finished Sonic the hedgehog, your days of adventures are coming to an end." Glimpse began to charge up chaos energy in his left hand, when he noticed Blade was standing to the right of him. He looked like he was about to do another shout."Oh no you don't!" Glimpse sent the chaos spear at Blade but he managed to get his shout off before the chaos spear hit him square in the chest and sending him to the ground in great pain. The shout made it right to his head and shook it fiercely removing the device in his head."What the heck?" Glimpse let go of Sonic and changed back to normal, but he began to close his eyes and collapsed.  
"NO! I can't believe they managed to remove my device, I guess I'll move on to plan B." Eggman then pushed a button on his eggmobile and the ceiling opened up. "This is dimensional transporter that I setup just in case Glimpse somehow managed to fail in destroying you. If I can't destroy you then I will just send you off to another world."  
Sonic looked up and noticed the machine had the chaos emeralds in them."So that's what you did with the emeralds." Sonic said exhausted.  
"Yes now say goodbye to your world Sonic because you will never see it again." Eggman was about to turn on the device when Blade suddenly jumped up to him and stabbed his blade into Eggman's control panel."No! What have you done you fool!"  
Before Blade could respond the device began to go haywire and started to suck them all up."Crap doing that may have been a bad idea on my part." Blade said as he Sonic, Eggman, and the unconscious Glimpse were sucked right into the portal being sent to an unknown world that could change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Talking Ponies! I Must be Dreaming.  
I own nothing except the story line and my OC Glimpse. Blade belongs to BADA55WORD and Sonic belongs to SEGA and MLP belongs to Hasbro.

In a another world there is a Pegasus sleeping on a cloud above a town called Ponyville. This Pegasus was named Rainbow Dash the fastest flyer in Equestria. She begins to wake up with a big yawn and looks down at Ponyville to see many clouds floating above the city. "Time to get to work." She stretches out her wings and jumps off the cloud flying through the sky while leaving a rainbow trail behind her. In 5 seconds flat she cleared away all the clouds making a clear and sunny sky."*sigh* "Man when is something awesome going to happen, its been months since something exciting happened." At that moment in the everfree forest a portal opened up tossing in two hedgehogs. These hedgehogs were Sonic and Blade and they were badly beaten from their battle with Glimpse.

Sonic is the first to wake up. "Where the hell are we?" Sonic took in his surroundings and noticed Blade was still lying on the ground unconscious. Upon closer inspection Sonic saw that the damage he took from Glimpse's chaos spear. Sonic decided to put Blade on his back and see if he could find some help for them. Sonic dashed through the forest but not at his usual speed due to his injuries and the forest being very thick with trees, bushes, and fallen trees. After hours of running Sonic finally comes to the edge of the forest and saw a town off in the distance, "Finally a town, hopefully the people are friendly." Sonic then decided to push himself and dashed off quickly towards the city breaking the sound barrier and reaching the town within seconds. When he got there he saw something that shocked him, he saw ponies walking around with some weird marks on their…private area. "This just might be the weirdest world I've ever been to."

Just then a violet colored unicorn walked out of a store that seemed to sell sweets. "Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Cake, the food was delicious." She turned her head back forward to see two animals that were not ponies and one of them was carrying another on it's back. "What the hey?" The blue one walked up to her with urgency in his eyes.

"Hey is there a hospital somewhere in this city my friend needs some help now." Sonic asked the unicorn with impatience in his voice.

The unicorn just looked at him for second with a million questions buzzing through her head, but she put them aside for the moment to help these strange creatures. "Yes of course, follow me."

"Thanks umm?"

"Twilight, Twilight Sparkle."

"Thanks Twilight, I'm Sonic my unconscious friend is Blade."

"Pleasure to meet you now lets go." With introductions out of the way they ran off to the hospital.  
A couple hours later Blade wakes up and finds himself in a bed with a blanket over him and bandages covering his chest, head, arms, and legs. "Where am I, ah!" Blade tried to move but his body was still pretty beat up and at that moment Sonic came in with Twilight after hearing him wake up."Blade your finally up thank goodness." Sonic walked up to Blade's bedside and gave him a pat on his shoulder which caused him to flinch in pain."Sorry." Sonic said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Blade looked at Twilight and asked Sonic "Sonic why is there a unicorn in here?" Sonic gave a run done of everything that's happened up till now and introduced him to Twilight.

"So what happened to you two anyway?" Sonic and Blade looked at each other and decided to tell her everything that happened to them."So let me get this straight you two were fighting a fat old man named Eggman and were fighting against another hedgehog named Glimpse who was being controlled by him and is able to turn super without these chaos emeralds and thanks to Blade you all ended up here. Well where are the other two?" Sonic and Blade looked at each other and shrugged.

"We don't know they might have ended up somewhere else in this world." Sonic said while taking a seat at the window. He then looked out the window and began to wonder where Glimpse was. Sonic knew that he was under Eggman's control and was probably a good guy, but his thoughts were then interrupted by Twilight.

"Sonic do you and Blade have someplace to stay?" Sonic looked at her and shook his head no."Well in that case, Sonic you can stay with me and Blade you can stay with my friend Fluttershy." They both nodded in agreement."Okay then lets go, you can come to Blade the doctors said that you can go but you can't do anything that is too physically demanding got it." Blade nodded in understanding and they left the hospital. Their first stop was Fluttershy's cottage which was near the everfree forest. "This is your stop Blade. I need to get back to the library to send the princess a letter so your on your own now. But keep one thing in mind Fluttershy is very shy so be very gentle with her, got it?" Blade nodded in understanding and walked towards the cottage with Sonic and Twilight leaving the area.

Blade took a deep breath and lightly knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds and was about to knock again when the door slightly opened up revealing a pair of light blue eyes."H-Hello h-how may I h-help you." Fluttershy looked at Blade and her eyes shrunk to the size of peas.

"Are you Fluttershy? My name is Blade-" Before Blade could finish he was pulled into the cottage and thrown on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him, a ice pack put on his head, and a thermometer put in his mouth.

"Oh my goodness you poor little hedgehog are you alright, how do you feel, when was the last time you ate!" Blade just sat there in slight shock at this pony who was supposed to be shy just grabbed him without warning and threw him on the couch trying to take care of him.

Blade spat out the thermometer and said "I'm fine first of all and second of all how were you able to tell I'm a hedgehog? Everyone in town who saw me looked at me like I was some kind of mutant."

"Well you are very different from normal hedgehogs but taking care of animals is my special talent, as you can tell from my cutie mark." Fluttershy said while pointing to the mark on her flank that had pink butterflies. "Which is why I just had a feeling you were a hedgehog."

Blade was about to look but then realized what he was doing and looked away with a slight blush."Really, well that's very…interesting. Any way I'm sure your curious as to why I'm here." Fluttershy nodded."Well I'm here because your friend Twilight recommended that I stay here with you."

"Oh she did well in that case please make yourself at home Blade and maybe you can tell me how you came here." Blade nodded and told Fluttershy all about his adventures with Sonic and his friends and their nemesis Eggman. It eventually got late and they decided to go to sleep with Fluttershy wishing Blade a good nights sleep and Blade having a smile on his face as he was about to fall asleep.

Over with Sonic and Twilight they have just made it to the Golden Oak Library which was Twilight's home."So you live in a library that is a giant tree?"

"Yes is there a problem with that?" She asked as she opened the door.

"No it's just a little weird but then again I have slept on tree branches before." Sonic said which made Twilight look at him like he was weird.

"Well anyway make yourself at home Sonic." Sonic walked in and looked at all the books in the library and noticing a purple dragon dusting a shelf of books."Hey Spike, you still haven't finished dusting off the books yet?"

"To be fair Twilight I had to dust off all the books in the library by myself." Spike said clearly tired from cleaning books all day."And done." With that the baby dragon instantly fell asleep standing up snoring loudly.

"Does he do that a lot?" Sonic asked with a chuckle as Twilight levitated Spike onto her back and going upstairs."Yes although its partly my fault for always giving him so much work, you see Spike is my personal assistant and also one of my most dearest friends. I guess I'll wait until tomorrow to send princess Celestia a letter about whats happened today. Give me second while I put him to bed and then I'll set you up on the couch."

As Twilight went upstairs Sonic started to feel weak and light headed, his vision began to blur and he began to close his eyes."I guess my injuries are starting to catch up to me. I think its time…for a nap." With that Sonic passed out on the floor.

When Twilight came back down she gasped in shock at seeing Sonic passed out on the floor, she used her magic and lifted him up to the couch. She took a closer look at Sonic and noticed all the bruises on his body."My goodness he's been going all day with these injuries? How did I and nopony else notice. Never mind that now I need to help him right now and simple healing spell followed by good nights sleep should do the trick." Twilight cast the spell and most of Sonic's injuries had disappeared."Okay now all I have to do is wait for morning and hope he'll be alright. Hmm I remember him saying that he loved to move fast and go on adventures while we were at the hospital. Maybe I'll introduce him to Rainbow." Twilight turned around and walked back upstairs to go to sleep.

Back in the everfree forest, Glimpse is struggling to find a way out of the forest due to his fight with Sonic and Blade and because he is still greatly traumatized by what happened to him before he went to Sonic's world and captured by Eggman."Why, why did everything have to go so wrong? First I fail at my mission and lose my world, and as soon as I get to a new world a fat, ugly, and bald old man takes control of me and makes hurt those two hedgehogs. How could I have let all that happen?" Glimpse's fur starts to turn to a much darker shade of green and his eyes disappeared along with his golden stripes turning into a more dull color. He then trips and turns his white eyes toward the object that tripped him and finds the green chaos emerald. Glimpse picks up the emerald and a evil grin starts to form on his face with a dark aura starting to expand from him."Hehehe…HAHAHAHA! I will destroy every living thing in my path. I will gather all the emeralds and any other power I can find here and use it all to revive my world. And I will destroy anyone who stands in my way!" With that Glimpse made a huge explosion, blowing away many of the trees and leaving a crater where he once was. But thanks to all that chaos energy he let out another portal appeared that was about to bring a new face to the world of Equestria.

Authors note: Well that's another chapter down. Well I hope you all enjoyed because it will get better. As for the new face that will appear it will be another author's OC. I will only accept one Sonic OC right now so be quick about it, cause I am a fast typer and I'm getting really into this.

I hope this one is okay. I'm not very good at introductions or romance but I will still give it my all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The Rampage of Despair! Let the Power of Aura Destroy Sorrow.

I own nothing except my OC. Blade belongs to Bada55word and Aura belongs to Aura the Hedgehog. All songs belong to their respective artists and Sonic belongs to SEGA and MLP Belongs to Hasbro.

The next morning Blade wakes up on Fluttershy's couch feeling much better with all of the rest he got. He looks around the room and sees a small rabbit staring at him."Hey there little guy what are you doing here." The rabbit just continued to stare at him."What do I have something on my face?" At that moment the rabbit kicked Blade in his shin and jumped on his head and started pulling on his ears."OW,ow,ow what the hell is wrong with you? OW get off of my head you damn fur ball." Due to all the noise Fluttershy flew down the stairs to see what was going on and found her pet rabbit, Angel, still holding on to Blade's ears.

"Angel stop it this instant!" Upon hearing Fluttershy Angel jumped off of Blades head and stood behind Fluttershy glaring at Blade."I am so sorry Blade Angel is usually very well behaved, he's never done anything like this before." Fluttershy said as she picked up the evil rabbit and started petting it.

Blade looked at her for a moment and then the rabbit."You named that rabbit Angel?" Fluttershy nodded."What an ironic name for such a evil rabbit." Blade whispered to himself. Just then Twilight came in with Sonic who was looking much better but they both had a look of urgency on their faces."What's wrong?" Blade asked with a serious look.

"Something has happened to the everfree forest so we need to go now. Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow are already waiting for us so come on." Twilight said exiting out the door followed by Fluttershy, Blade, and Sonic.

While they were walking Sonic decide to ask Blade how he was doing."So Blade how are you doing? Any of your injuries acting up?"

Blade shook his head no."No I'm good although I did have a rude awakening this morning thanks to Fluttershy's pet rabbit named Angel, don't let the name fool you that fur ball is pure evil man it attacked me for no reason." Blade said slightly angry at the demon rabbit.

"Wow really?" Sonic said suppressing a chuckle but failing, which caused Blade to glare at the blue blur and stop laughing."Heh sorry, anyway do you think you'll stay there with even with that rabbit?" Blade looked at Sonic and thought for a second.

Blade continued to think hard about it and finally said."I think I'll be able to handle after its just a rabbit and it seems to listen to Fluttershy. Plus she seems really nice and I don't want to be rude." Sonic just looked at him with a sly look."What?"

"Blade are you getting a crush on Fluttershy?" Sonic said while jokingly poking Blade on the arm.

Blade then got a slight blush and looked away from Sonic."I don't know what your talking about Sonic and I suggest you leave it at that." Blade gave Sonic another glare which silenced the blue hedgehog. Or so Blade thought but he saw that Sonic was looking at something else that was past him. Blade turned around to see a crater replace a small chunk of the everfree forest."What happened here?" Blade asked astonished at the sight.

"That's why were here, to find out what happened." Just then four other ponies ran up to the group.

"Twilight thank goodness ya'll were able to…get…here." The four new ponies looked at Blade and Sonic with weird expressions on their faces."Uh Twilight who are they" the orange pony with a blonde and tail asked.

"Sorry Applejack but were going to have to keep introductions short, everyone these two are Sonic and Blade the hedgehog they come from a different world and arrived here yesterday. Sonic, Blade These are my friends, the pink and bouncy one is Pinkie Pie, the white one with the purple curly mane and tail is Rarity, the one with the cowboy hat is Applejack, and the Pegasus pony with the rainbow mane is Rainbow Dash. Now that's all for introductions for now. We can all be better acquainted at the party that I'm sure Pinkie Pie already has completely planned out."

With a big gasp Pinkie looked at Twilight like she was someone she didn't know her."Twilight when did you become a mind reader!?"

"No Pinkie I just know you very well." Twilight said while heading towards the hour of walking later they all made it to the giant crater. They all decided to get a closer look by going down into it.

"Alright everypony were looking for anything out of the ordinary so keep your eyes pealed. Rainbow I want you up in the air to see if you can find anything near the crater. If you find something let everyone else know right away."

"You got it Twilight." With that Rainbow dashed off into the sky and started flying around the area looking for anything strange.

"Wow she sure is fast, maybe I should challenge her to a race when I get the chance." Sonic said with a gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Come on Sonic we need to get searching." Blade said while moving a small boulder. Sonic nodded in agreement and they searched for an hour and found nothing until Rainbow found someone.

"Hey I think I see someone moving through the trees and they're heading towards Blade!" Rainbow shouted below to the others.

"What?" Blade turned around to see a hedgehog who looked like shadow except his fur was dark red and he didn't have any stripes, he was wearing black pants, black converse shoes, a black shirt with a white sleeveless hoodie, and white finger less gloves. His dark blue eyes showed a great fire in him. The hedgehog dashed toward Blade and tackled him to the ground and they both went rolling to the center of the crater."Get off of me!" Blade kicked off the mysterious hedgehog and got back up to his feet and readied his swords but the hedgehog got up looked and Blade and relaxed.

"Your not him." The hedgehog said and got out of his battle stance.

"What do you mean?" Blade lowered his swords but kept them drawn just in case. Just then everyone came to the center of the crater and surrounded the mysterious hedgehog.

"Okay I know what this looks like but I'm not your enemy, I just thought your friend was someone else but I was wrong. The one I'm after had no eyes and he had dark green fur with dull gold stripes." Sonic's eyes grew small as a light bulb went off in his head.

"Hey you whats your name." the red hedgehog turned to Sonic.

"Aura. Aura the Hedgehog." Aura said crossing his arms.

"I see, Aura tell me, did this person have a dark aura coming off of them and did he have silver inhibitor rings?" Aura nodded yes."I see, you met Glimpse and he's gone dark."

"That would explain the negative feelings I sensed from his aura Sonic." Sonic looked at him for a second in shock."What?" Aura asked."How do you know my name and how are you able to read Glimpse's feelings?"

"Well that's simple Sonic, reading people's aura's is an ability of mine and you're a hero back on Mobius." Realization finally dawned on Sonic.

"Oh now I get it your from our world." Sonic said with Aura looking at him like he was crazy.

"What are talking about Sonic? Are you saying there are other worlds that are like ours?" Aura asked with doubt evident in his voice.

"Yes actually there are. But right now we are in a completely different world called Equestria ruled by ponies mostly." Sonic said with Aura looking quite shocked.

Just then Rainbow interrupted their conversation."Hold on, hold on back up a second blue boy, what do you mean Glimpse has gone dark?"

"You see Rainbow there are certain people in our world who can transform, one of these forms is the dark form. Its really similar to my super form which requires all seven chaos emeralds for me to change into, but for the dark form you have two ways to access it, collect all seven chaos emeralds and use their negative energy or you become so consumed with hate and despair that you turn dark and that's happened to me only once. I swore I would never let that happen to me again. Turning dark completely changes you, you become something that's almost like a monster." Sonic said that last bit with a dark tone and a sad look.

Everyone was silent for a moment until finally Rarity spoke up."Umm excuse me darling but what are these chaos emeralds you mentioned."

"I'll explain them when we get back to town but right now I'm curious as to how Aura got here." Sonic said

"That would be my doing hedgehog." Everyone looked above them to see a dark green hedgehog flying above them."Sonic, Blade, and our new friend Aura I'm so happy to see you all again. But I'm afraid the reunion will have to be cut short, now die you worms!" Glimpse charged up multiple chaos spears and aimed them all at his enemies below. But before he could unleash them Aura sent an energy attack at Glimpse causing him to lose his focus and making the spears disappear."Damn you and your precious aura."

Sonic looked to Aura and asked "What was that Aura?"

"That would be my aura Sonic, I can also use my aura to attack, not just read people's emotions. Now stand back he is in his dark super form and he has a chaos emerald." Sonic looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"Are you crazy what makes you think you can handle him!" Aura turned to Sonic and smirked.

"Hmph, because I have my guardian form. " Aura crossed his arms in front of him and started to focus. His fur changed to a cyan color, and stripes appeared on his quills like Shadow except Aura's were purple. When he opened his eyes they were completely white like the dark super form.

"Aura have you turned dark?" Blade asked readying his swords once again.

Aura turned to him and smiled."Relax, this is my guardian form. Its similar to the super form except It doesn't require the chaos emeralds. Now you all need to get out of here now this is going to get very dangerous." Everyone nodded in agreement and ran towards the edge of the crater and took cover behind the trees.

*Megaman Zero Omega boss battle theme Cannon Ball Mythos ver.*

"Are you ready yet Aura, cause here I come!" Glimpse blasted off towards Aura at the speed of sound with Aura doing the same thing and they clashed with each other causing a shock wave to spread across the forest. The two hedgehogs then proceeded to exchange blows with each other in the air with neither of them showing any sign of letting up. Aura managed to hit Glimpse in the face with his elbow and then performed an upward axe kick sending Glimpse higher into the air. Aura followed him until he was above Glimpse and started to charge up his aura in his palm and blasted right at Glimpse."Aura blast cannon!" A big blast of aura shot out towards Glimpse but before it could reach him Glimpse held out his hands toward the blast and stopped it with his hands."You can't block it forever!" Aura yelled and poured on more power to the attack."I don't have to. Chaos bind!" With that Aura was frozen in time and his attack was cut off. Glimpse flew up behind Aura and put his hands together, slamming them on Aura's back sending him towards the crater but also freeing him from the chaos bind.

"What the!?" Aura pulled up before he hit the ground and looked up into the sky trying to find Glimpse."Where is he?"

"I'm right here!" Aura turned around to be met with an elbow right to his jaw sending him crashing into the crater. When the smoke cleared Aura saw Glimpse coming at him curled up in a ball. Before Glimpse could make contact though, Aura caught him with both his hands."Not bad but not good enough!" Glimpse started to spin faster and faster while pushing Aura back.

Back with everyone else, they continue to watch the fight from behind the trees until Rainbow finally spoke up."This stupid. Are we really just going to sit here and let Aura handle this." She said with irritation.

"I know Dash I want to be out there helping too, but Glimpse would crush us with the way things are right now. Me and Blade couldn't even touch him when he was in his super form. Now he's in his dark form and he has a chaos emerald." Sonic said with slight anger in his voice.

"Sonic is right Rainbow we would just get in the way. Lets just leave it to Aura right now okay?" Twilight said putting a hoof on her friends shoulder.

Rainbow just shrugged it off."Well you guys can stay here if you want but I'm going to help." Rainbow was about take off when Sonic grabbed her tail and pulled her down."Hey whats the big idea blue boy?" Rainbow asked while turning to face Sonic.

"Listen to me Rainbow, you have absolutely no idea what Glimpse would do to you given his current state. But I do, and he will kill you without hesitation so please Rainbow just stay here where its safe." Sonic looked into Rainbow's rose colored eyes pleadingly, begging her not to go.

"Fine I won't go." Rainbow finally calmed down and sat down next to Sonic a little down about not being able to help but understanding that it would be too dangerous to help right now.

Back to the fight Aura was till holding Glimpse back but getting tired until he had enough."Take this, aura blast cannon!" The blast hit Glimpse dead on at point blank range sending him from Aura's hands into the other side of the crater."Had enough yet?" Glimpse just stood up holding his left arm from pain.

"Never, I will, never give up do you here me! I have been chased out of my home and had to watch my best friend die right in front of my eyes because I was too weak to protect myself but never again!" Glimpse's dark aura began to expand and the chaos emerald began to float in front of him beginning to turn black."I will do whatever it takes to revive my world and the people I lost even if I have to destroy an entire world to do it!" Glimpse absorbed the chaos emerald into his body and raised his hands high."CHAOS IMPULSE!" multiple lights appeared around the ground surrounding Aura and bursting forth preventing him from escaping and one more appearing beneath him.

"Crap I need to move!" Aura flew up just as the chaos energy erupted and it began to chase him upwards in the sky gaining on him. He turned around and blast the one that was coming at him with his aura blast cannon. But he didn't notice that Glimpse teleported behind and came crashing down on him with his knee forcing Aura into Glimpse's attack. An explosion occurred and smoke filled the air. Before it cleared Aura was sent from the smoke cloud and back into the crater seriously hurt. Up in the sky the smoke had cleared and Glimpse was still floating there injured from his own attack but not as bad as Aura.

*Music ends*

"I'm sorry it had to end this way but I can't let anyone stand in my way." Glimpse was about to finish off Aura with a chaos lance, but was interrupted with a hoof to the face."Who did that!" Glimpse looked around on the ground but found no one until he heard a loud boom and looked up to see a rainbow spread out across the forest with a Pegasus coming down on top of him smashing her hoof across his face again and sending him to the ground stunned.

*Live and Learn from Sonic Adventure 2*

"Take that you creep! Ha how do you like me now." Rainbow said as Glimpse looked up at her in anger.I don't like you now." Glimpse shot upwards but stopped as he noticed from the corner of his eye that Sonic was charging up his spin dash and Blade was behind him holding his sword like a baseball bat.

"Now Blade!" Sonic shouted while he was still spinning.

"You got it!"Blade swung the flat of his sword at Sonic and sent him towards Glimpse like a rocket.

"Do you really think you have a chance against me. Bring it on!" Glimpse held his hands up ready to garb Sonic, until he was hit by two magic spheres from behind."Damn it what now!" Glimpse looked behind him to see Twilight and Rarity sending another shot at Glimpse but this time combining them."Please don't make me laugh." Glimpse kicked the attack upwards at Rainbow but she managed to dodge it. But Glimpse had forgotten about Sonic and he rammed into Glimpse's back knocking the wind out of him and sending him back.

"Alright this is working, Applejack how are you doing." Applejack sent a rope at Glimpse and caught his left wrist.

"We got him on the ropes now Sonic. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, hold on to this rope while I go and take care of his right side." She said as she handed the two ponies the rope.

"Okie dokie. But wait Applejack can the three of us really hold him? He is like super duper strong."

"Umm actually I thought that we might need some help so I asked a couple of my forest friends if they could help and they said yes."

"Fluttershy, I don't think a couple of little critters can-" Just then two ursa minors and a ursa major showed up. The two small ones took the rope Pinkie and Fluttershy had while the big one would help Applejack."Sugarcube how in the hay did you, no never mind that come on big fella we to get that hedgehog to tied up." Applejack went to Glimpse's right and lassoed his right arm and got a good grip on it with the ursa major doing the same.

*Music ends*

Glimpse was then brought back on the ground due to the ursa's combined strength with the three ponies."Damn it I can't lose now!" Glimpse tried to break free but couldn't.

"Don't even try to break free, those ropes are reinforced with my magic." Twilight said walking up to Glimpse.

"Well what are you going to do to me now huh? Go into my mind and help me to overcome my trauma?" Glimpse said with an evil grin.

Twilight looked at him in surprise."How did you know?" Glimpse just looked at her and laughed.

"Like I'm really going to tell you anything, and there is no way I'm going to just let you go into my mind while I'm awake." At that moment Aura appeared behind Glimpse no longer in his guardian form and knocked him out.

"Aura was that really necessary?" Applejack asked.

"Maybe it was a little excessive but he could shoot out another chaos spear at any time if he were conscious." Aura said.

"I guess so." Applejack said with uncertainty.

"Alright I'm going to use the spell now wish me luck." Twilight walked up to Glimpse and her horn was covered in a magenta aura. She closed her eyes and touched her horn to Glimpse's forehead and entered his mind.

*Inside Glimpse's mind*

When Twilight opened her eyes she saw nothing but lava below her and she started to freak out a little but calmed down when she realized that it was just Glimpse's mind remembering something. She looked around and saw a giant monster with six arms with long claws and a row of green eyes where it's head should be. She floated closer to it and saw that the monster had stabbed one of it's claws through a girls chest and Glimpse was holding her lifeless body.*His world sad theme from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)*

"Carly no…no,no,No! I will make you pay for this dark Gaia you hear me! I will make you pay!" Glimpse tried to move but he was seriously injured and couldn't."Damn it why…why do I have to be so weak! Carly I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough, I'm so sorry." Glimpse looked down at her and began to cry, the tears coming down his face like a waterfall."But I will keep my promise to you, since I can't stop it I guess I'm just going to have to go to a new and live my life there. But I won't just live for myself Carly, I will also live my life for you." Glimpse gently set her down and slowly stood up. He gave dark Gaia a defiant glare as it was charging up a dark energy blast in it's middle eye."Goodbye my friend." Glimpse held out his hands and summoned a sword that contained a fragment of the master emerald. He held the sword high with both hands and shouted."CHAOS COTROL!" With that Glimpse disappeared in a flash of green light just as dark Gaia unleashed it's attack and obliterated the entire area.

*Music ends*

Everything then went dark and Twilight looked around to try and find something but couldn't."I can't believe Glimpse had to go through such a horrible thing with no one to help him through it. No wonder he's acting like this." Just then a small light shined in the corner of the darkness revealing Glimpse. Twilight walked up to him."Um hello Glimpse."

Glimpse just stood there unmoving."What do you want?" Glimpse said with a cold voice.

"I just want to talk. About what happened to you." Twilight was careful with how she said it because she knew she was on thin ice.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Please Glimpse just listen to me. I know you are hurting right and I know you miss you friend. But you can't forget your promise to her, you said you would live your life for yourself and her. Do you really think that she would want a life full of fighting people, trying to kill people, do you?"  
Glimpse just stood there shaking his fists but not from rage, from sadness. He was upset with himself for breaking his promise to her."I know what I have done and it's too late for me so don't waste your breath."

"But Glimpse-" Glimpse turned on her with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I said I have nothing to say to you so leave already!" Glimpse shouted trying to hold back his tears and anger."I have nothing to say to anyone."

"Really Glimpse not even me?" Glimpse turned around and he froze from shock. In front of him stood a human girl with crimson red hair, dark blue eyes, and white skin. She looked to be in her early 20's."Hello Glimpse.""C-Carly what are you doing here?" Glimpse said in slight horror at having to face his best friend again after breaking his promise to her.

"I'm here because someone on the outside of your mind was able to sense your strong bond with me and helped me to come here. I think he said his name was Aura? He said that you were in danger of losing yourself and asked if I could help, naturally I said I would.

Twilight looked on in shock that Aura was capable of such a thing. She decided she would let Carly handle things from here."Carly I'm so sorry, I couldn't keep my promise to you." Tears started to slowly fall from Glimpse's eyes.

Carly walked up to Glimpse and kneeled down to him to embrace him."Its not your fault Glimpse. Everyone makes mistakes now and then, but the important thing is to keep moving forward and to never lose yourself. Now Glimpse can you please forgive yourself already and move forward with your life?" Carly said the last sentence as she broke the hug and looked in his eyes.

Glimpse looked at her and then at Twilight, surprising her."Yes Carly I will and I will never break my promise again." Glimpse said while smiling.

"Thank you Glimpse." With those last words Carly disappeared with a contented smile on her face.

Glimpse turned to Twilight with a slight smile and said "Thank you Twilight, thank you for coming here just to help me."

"You're welcome. Now come on lets go back." Twilight lit her horn with a magenta aura and a light engulfed the both of them.

*Back in the real world*

Glimpse started to open his eyes and looked around to see everyone gathered around him and the green chaos emerald next to him."Welcome back Glimpse." Sonic said while holding his hand out to him, Glimpse took it gratefully and stood up shakily. He was about to fall back down but Blade and Aura moved to his side and kept him up.

"Thanks." Glimpse said weakly, the two hedgehogs just simply nodded and everyone started to walk back to Ponyville after an exhausting day.

Authors note: Finally done. Over four thousand words, man that was a long chapter. Any way the OC position is closed, Aura the hedgehog is the one who has gotten in as you can tell. That's all I have to say so goodbye now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Glimpse's Premonition  
I own nothing except the story line and my OC Glimpse. Blade belongs to BADA55WORD and Sonic belongs to SEGA and MLP belongs to Hasbro. Aura belongs to Aura the Hedgehog.

Two days after the events of dark Glimpse and everyone was at Ponyville recovering from the fight. Aura was invited by Applejack to stay at the farm, Glimpse stayed with Twilight due to Sonic switching to Rainbow's home. When he was asked why Sonic just said."Because how often do you get to live in a house in the sky." Pinkie Pie had a party planned out that wasn't going to be finished for a few more days. So everyone was just relaxing.

In the Golden Oaks Library Glimpse is seen sitting on the edge of the window looking over the town. Never before has Glimpse seen such a peaceful and beautiful town before. He takes in one more look and goes back inside to walk back down the stairs. When he gets downstairs he finds Twilight on top of a latter trying to reach a book."Twilight why are you trying to get that book by yourself without your magic?" Glimpse asked with a sweat drop.

"Because I sent Spike out to get some more paper and ink and before he left he asked me if it was really okay for him to go." Glimpse just continued to look at her confused."Let me explain more clearly Spike said that if it weren't for him or my magic I wouldn't be able to get anything done and I'm trying to prove him wrong." Glimpse just looked at like she was being ridiculous which she was."Don't judge me."

"Whatever. But are you sure its safe? I feel like you'll fall." Glimpse said with slight concern.

"Relax Glimpse I'll be fi-ahh!" The latter began to shake and Twilight fell off the latter but Glimpse reached her in a flash and caught her. When Twilight opened her eyes she saw Glimpse was holding her bridal style."Um thanks Glimpse I guess you were right.

"Yeah there's nothing new about that." Glimpse said plainly which made Twilight look at Glimpse with a questioning look."What?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well for as long as I can remember I've always been able to have…feeling about things a type of gut feeling. It's always right about good things or bad things." At that moment Spike came in and saw Glimpse was still holding Twilight.

"Well look at this, I'm gone for an hour and you two are cuddling with each other." Spike said teasingly with a sly smile. At that they both blushed while looking at each other and Glimpse then just dropped Twilight on the ground.

"Ow that hurt you know." Twilight said while rubbing her back.

"Sorry about that Twi." Glimpse said while rubbing the back of his head slightly embarrassed by his actions."Well I'm going to go for a walk now so I'll be gone for a while, see ya." Glimpse then walked out the door and closed it behind him. After a few seconds Spike turned to Twilight and he had a big grin on his face.

"What?"

"You like Glimpse don't you Twilight." Spike said while poking Twilight's shoulder.

Twilight then blushed at Spikes comment and turned away from him."Come on Spike we need to follow Glimpse."

"Wow Twilight you like him so much that your going to stalk him." Spike said slightly creped out.

"What, no that's not it do you remember Pinkie's Pinkie sense?" Spike shook his head yes."Glimpse has something similar to it except there is no warning to it and it could be about anything." Spike just sighed and facepalmed.

"Twilight didn't you learn your lesson from last time." Spike asked.

"This is different Spike, this time I'm just trying to figure out the secret to his ability not prove that he's making it up. Now lets go." Twilight rushed out the door to catch up with Glimpse.

"*sigh* Here we go again." Before Spike left he grabbed a first aid kit and shut the door behind him.

Twilight and Spike follow Glimpse to sweet apple acres waiting to see any signs of his "ability". He sees Aura and decides to talk to him while his two stalkers hide behind one of the apple trees."Hey Aura what you up to?" Aura looked behind him and saw Glimpse and turned around.

"Hey Glimpse I'm just helping Applejack's family with the apple picking." Glimpse looked at all the trees and his jaw dropped to the ground at the sight of all the trees."Dude are you sure you want to do that, I mean I'm getting tired just looking at all these trees."

Aura just chuckled and said."Watch this." Aura put up his hands and closed his eyes. When he opened them he shouted."AURA FORCE!" A huge shock wave came forth and shook many of the trees, knocking down the apples. Aura turned to Glimpse with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Alright Aura that was impressive, is there anything you can't do?"

"Hmm nope." The two shared a laugh while Aura was getting ready to knock down some more apples. What he didn't know was that Spike and Twilight were right behind one of those trees and they looked pretty scared about being hit by his move. Just then Glimpse started acting a little weird.

"ah…ah…achoo!" Glimpse let out a big sneeze and hit Aura right between his eyes making him miss some of the trees one of them being where Twilight and Spike are.

"Ow, dude watch where swing your arms around when you sneeze." Aura said while rubbing the spot where Glimpse hit him.

"Sorry about that, hey is Applejack around? She said she needed something from me yesterday."

"Yeah she is in the barn." Aura said still annoyed at Glimpse's accident.

While they were distracted Twilight and Spike moved from their hiding spot and jumped into a cart filled with apples."Thanks Aura good luck with the apple picking." Glimpse walked away waving goodbye to Aura with him returning the wave.  
Glimpse made into the barn where Applejack was waiting."Howdy there Glimpse you here about that thing I asked you about?"

"Yeah what is it anyway?"

"It's really simple partner I just need you to deliver the cart of apples outside to sugarcube corner. Can you do that for me? I'd do it but since Aura has been such a big help I thought I'd make him a special Apple family dinner."Glimpse nodded his head in understanding.

"I'm sure he will really appreciate it. I'm going to go and deliver those apples now I'll be back later." Glimpse left the barn while waving goodbye to Applejack. Glimpse got to the cart and put the straps on and started walking."Man I know this cart is filled to the brim with apples but it shouldn't be this heavy." Inside the cart hidden in the apples are Glimpse's two stalkers still stalking him.

"Twilight this is ridiculous, just admit your following him because you like him."

"Spike, keep it down or he'll hear us." The cart stopped and they hear Glimpse talking to someone.

"Hey Pinkie Pie I'm here with a delivery from sweet apple acres." Twilight and Spike poke their heads from the cart to see whats going on. Noticing Glimpse is distracted they jump out the cart and hide behind a couple of random ponies having a conversation.

"Hi Glimpse thanks for bringing them over."Pinkie said bouncing over to Glimpse."Here is the money for it. Also there is something that I need to tell you Glimpse." Glimpse held up his hands to stop her.

"Sorry Pinkie Pie but I have other things to do so tell me later." Then Glimpse dashed off not wanting to get caught up in any of Pinkies nonsense.

*In the author's room*

"What do you mean nonsense!" Pinkie said after somehow breaking into my room.

"What the hell Pinkie!? I thought I made it clear that you would not be breaking the 4th wall in this story!"

"I know but you said you wouldn't call any of the things I do nonsense."

"I never said that!"

"Yes you did you pinkie pie promised."

"I would never do such an embarrassing thing!"

"Don't make me bring Fluttershy here and give you the stare."

"*gulp* Okay, okay I take back what I said and I won't call any of the things you do nonsense anymore. Now can you please go back to your world?"

"Yep." Pinkie Pie clapped her hooves together and a hole opened up in my room and she jumped through it.

"…how does she do that. Whatever back to the story."

*Back to the story*

Glimpse began to slow down to a walk with Twilight and Spike close behind him, moving to tree to bush. In a nearby field Glimpse notices Blade doing some sword practice with Fluttershy watching."Yo Blade doing some sword practicing?" Glimpse said walking over to him while keeping a safe distance.

"Yeah I got a new sword handle for this sword, since the last one got messed up when you hit me in the head with it from our first encounter." Blade said while raising an eyebrow at Glimpse.

"Hehehe, sorry about that." Glimpse said while scratching his back head

"Don't worry about it. Hey why don't you stick around for a little bit and watch?"

"Sure why not." Glimpse went to stand in front of a bush that Twilight and Spike were hiding in. Blade continued to do some sword moves and different techniques until the sword came off the handle flying towards Glimpse.

"Glimpse watch out!" Blade shouted.

The sword flew by Glimpse's head shaving off his top yellow stripe but Glimpse managed to catch it before it could go into the bush behind him."I think you need another new sword handle Blade." Glimpse said as he threw the sword back to blade letting it land between his feet. Blade and Fluttershy looked at Glimpse's bald spot and tried to suppress their laughter."What is it?"

"Um Glimpse I think maybe you should take a look in this pond." Fluttershy said while suppressing giggles. Glimpse walked toward the pond and looked at his reflection and saw his bald spot.

"Ahhh! My fur. Blade you shaved off my top stripe!" Glimpse said slightly freaking out.

Blade started to tear up and he fell to the floor in a fit of laughter."I-I'm s-sorry Glimpse but t-the look on yo-your face is priceless! Hahahaha!" Blade just continued to laugh and Fluttershy joined him with a soft and quiet laugh.

"Okay I'm going." Glimpse said and stomped off.

Back in the bush Spike is trying his best not to laugh his tail off."Did you see him Twilight he looked ridiculous.""Spike if it wasn't for Glimpse that sword could have hit one of us." Twilight said sternly.

"Oh right, forgot."

Twilight and Spike left their hiding spot while Blade and Fluttershy were still laughing. They follow Glimpse all the way back to the farm and see him meet up with Applejack in the barn.

"Hey Applejack here's the money from the delivery." Glimpse tosses her the bag of bits and starts to leave.

"Hold up there partner. Here catch." Applejack takes out half of the bit and tosses them to Glimpse."Consider that payment for the delivery." Glimpse catches the money.

"Thanks Applejack but I would rather have my fur back." Glimpse said while rubbing the bald spot on his head.

"Hmm I can't get your fur back but I might be able to help, here." Applejack takes off her hat and throws it to Glimpse."Use that to cover your bald spot."

Glimpse puts the hat on."Thanks Applejack I'll be sure to give it back when my fur grows back."

"No need partner I've got extra's." Applejack goes behind a barrel and when she comes back she has another hat on.

Glimpse looks around the barn and notices the pitch forks on the wheel barrel that has a bunch of hay above it, tied to the ceiling."Hey Applejack, can you move that wheel barrel over to the right." Applejack gave Glimpse a questioning look."I just have a feeling, trust me on this." Applejack nods in understanding and moves the wheel barrel to the right. After that the hay that was above it fell down.

"Woah, if I hadn't moved that wheel barrel that there hay would have sent those pitch forks a flyin into the wall and hurt somepony." Applejack then turned to Glimpse."How did you know that hay would fall?"

Glimpse tipped his new hat back and said."I just have these gut feelings, by the way how was the surprise for Aura?"

"It went great he's currently playing with Applebloom, my little sister, and her friends."

"I see well I'm going to head back to the library so see you later Applejack." They waved goodbye to each other and Glimpse teleported back to the library. When Applejack left the barn, Twilight and Spike came out from their hiding spot.

"Twilight did you see that?" Spike said in shock.

"Yes I did Spike if Glimpse didn't tell Applejack to move the wheel barrel those pitch forks would have hit our hiding spot." Twilight thought for a moment then realized something."Spike I think Glimpse knew we were following him."Spike looked at Twilight in confusion."Think about it, all those times we would have been hit Glimpse interfered. He knew we were following him and he protected us."

"Wow Glimpse sure is sharp. There just might be something to his predictions after all."

"I guess so Spike, come on lets go home." Spike hopped on to Twilight's back and they went home. By the time they got back it was nighttime. When they opened the door they found Glimpse lying on the couch with his hat covering his eyes."Hello Glimpse how was your day?" Twilight asked with a smile.

Glimpse sat up on the couch."Pretty good except for the fact that Blade gave me a little haircut." Glimpse said while holding up his hat to show the bald spot."Applejack gave me her hat to help me cover it up until it grows back. But you knew that already didn't you?"

"Looks like you two could use some alone time so I'm going to go to bed now." Spike jumped off of Twilight's back and walked upstairs. The room was silent for a moment.

"So mind telling me why you were following me. No wait let me guess, you were trying to see how my little predictions work right." Glimpse said smiling confidently.

Twilight gave a mental sigh of relief and said."Yes that's it that is it exactly." Twilight gave a big fake smile trying to convince Glimpse.

"Well now you know that there is no trick to it, I just get these feelings at random times and do what I need to do. If I feel like it." Glimpse said lying back down on the couch and falling asleep.

Twilight gave a smile and used her magic to put a blanket on Glimpse."Goodnight Glimpse." She leaned in and gave Glimpse a kiss on the cheek and went to bed, not realizing that Glimpse had a smile on his face.

Authors note: Done with another chapter. Now then I got a request to put in another OC. I might do it but I can't make any promises. But I am going to need your information on your OC shadowizepicz. That goes for anyone else to who tries to submit an OC. Reminder I will only accept an author's OC.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Dragon hunting

I own nothing except the story line and my OC Glimpse. Blade belongs to BADA55WORD and Sonic belongs to SEGA and MLP belongs to Hasbro. Aura belongs to Aura the Hedgehog. All skyrim references belong to Bethesda.

Outside near Fluttershy's cottage Blade is working on his swords new handle since yesterday it gave Glimpse a bald spot."Ugh damn it, none of the sword handles I got work. My last one was made of dragon skins but its no good anymore, if only there were dragons around here."

"Actually there are dragons in this world Blade." Blade turns around and notices Aura standing behind him with Glimpse next to him still wearing his new hat.

"When did you guys get here?" Blade asked sheathing his swords.

"We just got here. Me and Glimpse were just here to help Fluttershy take care of her animals." Aura said.

"But we heard you talking and I remember Twilight telling me about dragons a little while ago." Glimpse said while leaning against a tree.

"Do you know where!" Blade asked while rushing to Glimpse and getting right in front of him a little to close for Glimpse.

Glimpse pushed him slightly back."Relax it's in a mountain that's to the north of here. But you know I'm surprised you didn't know that dragons exist here." He said while fixing his hat so no one can see his bald spot.  
Blade just ignored his last comment and started to think."Hmm I think its time I did a little dragon hunting. Any of you care to join me?"

"Sure I'm game. We can leave Glimpse here to cover for us and help Fluttershy." Aura said while patting Glimpse on the back.

"Excuse me? Why should I have to stay here and cover for you guys?"Glimpse asked.

"Because we need someone to cover for us and if you don't I'll post up all these pictures of you with that bald spot of yours." Aura said while holding up a picture of Glimpse freaking out when he saw his bald spot.

Glimpse looked at him in complete shock."How the hell did you take that picture?" Glimpse asked while trying to get it but Aura put it back in his pocket.

"I took it while I was playing with Applebloom and her friends. We heard someone screaming and thought someone was in trouble. We never expected to find someone freaking out about a bald spot." Aura said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Grr…fine I'll do it. But before you guys go I got something you can use Blade." Blade just looked at Glimpse curiously while he closed his eyes and held his hand out in front of him. In a few seconds Glimpse's sword had appeared, the blade was emerald green with a shard of the master emerald in it."Until you get your other sword fixed up Blade you can use my sword." Glimpse handed Blade the sword and he began to inspect it.

"Wow this is an impressive sword you have Glimpse where'd you get it?" Blade asked as he took a few practice swings with it.

"That sword was made and given to me by my best friend Carly. She gave it to me before our…final mission." Glimpse said while holding back his pain. Blade and Aura both looked down at the ground having a moment of silence in respect for Glimpse and his fallen friend.

"I'm sorry for bringing up a painful memory." Blade said unable to look at Glimpse."But I promise you I won't let anything happen to your sword."

"Thank you Blade I appreciate it." Glimpse said, starting to relax again."Now you two should get going, I'm going to go and help Fluttershy now." Glimpse started to walk away but stopped and turned around to say."By the way with that sword you should be able to use chaos control among some other chaos moves." Glimpse said and continued to walk away.

"Thanks I appreciate the info." Blade said while waving goodbye, he then turned to Aura."So shall we get going?" Aura nodded in agreement and dashed off towards the dragon's home.

After a few hours of running the two made it the mountain where the dragon was living in."So Blade how exactly are we supposed to get to that dragon? I mean it lives in a mountain it's too dangerous to try and climb this mountain when it could attack us and we don't want to try and go into it's own den. That's just asking for trouble since when we don't know what else could be in there."

"I know Aura don't worry the dragon will come to us right…about…now." At that moment they began to hear the wing beat of a dragon. They both looked up and saw the dragon dive bombing them."MOVE!" Blade yelled and they both jumped out of the way as the dragon landed with a loud thud. Blade drew Glimpse's sword and Aura ready an aura sphere. The dragon breathed out some fire from it's mouth and glared at the two hedgehogs."You ready to fight your first dragon Aura?"

Aura simply smiled and said."You bet I'm ready, lets go!" Aura aimed his attack at the dragons eye but the beast swung it's tail at the attack making it destroy a nearby boulder instead."Wow dragon skin sure is something. No wonder you use them as a sword handle." Aura said slightly astonished at the toughness of the dragon.

Yeah dragons are seriously tough creatures but I've handled tougher dragons than this one." Blade charged at the dragon with his sword at the ready. The dragon made a swipe for Blade with its right claw but he jumped to avoid it and landed on it's head. The dragon tried to shake him off but Blade held on tight to it. While the dragon was distracted Aura charged up his spin dash and shoots right for the dragons head, hitting it right between the eyes. The dragon staggered back a bit, giving Blade a chance to jump down to it's back and make a slash across the dragons back. The beast roared in pain and spun around on it's hind legs about to slash Blade out of the air but he raised his sword to defend himself and was only hit with the force of the attack not the claws. Blade hit the ground hard but got right back up."Hmm time to see what Glimpse said is true." Blade aimed his right hand at the dragon as the dragon tried to charge him but was hit by a few of Aura's aura spheres. Blade began to focus chaos energy into his right hand attempting to perform a chaos spear. Before he knew it he had one at the ready and shot it at the dragon's chest, which was surprisingly effective."Lets keep this up Aura!" Blade said as he was charging up another shot.

"You got it, Aura blade!" He sent out a blade of aura at the dragons side managing to cut through it's skin."Blade I made an opening on its right side, aim there." The dragon charged at Blade but he dodged to the side and shot another chaos spear at the opening Aura made. The attack was a direct hit and made the dragon reel back in pain. Seeing that the dragon was unbalanced Blade used this opportunity to his advantage.

"FUS RO DAH" Blade's shout hit the dragon hard and knocked it on it's side."Time to finish this." Blade ran toward the downed dragon and jumped high into the air aiming his sword downward toward the dragons head, but before he could make contact the dragon brought it's tail up and swung it at Blade knocking him into Aura."Damn it this dragon just won't stay down." The dragon got up and began to flap its giant wings and fly towards the top of the mountain, to lick it's wounds."Great, come on Aura we've got some climbing to do."

"Yeah or I could use my guardian form and fly us up." Aura said as he changed into his guardian form.

Blade just facepalmed at his forgetfulness."Of course, I can't believe I forgot about that, lets go." Aura flew up to Blade and picked him up and flew towards the top of the mountain.

*Before the battle with Glimpse and Fluttershy*

Inside Fluttershy's cottage Glimpse is wrestling with a full grown bear, trying to pin it down."Come on you stupid bear just keep still!" The bear grabs Glimpse and throws him at the wall."OW, alright that's it lets go you giant fur ball!" Glimpse tackles the bear and there's a giant dust cloud of the two fighting. When the dust clears Glimpse is seen on top of the bear barley holding it down."Now Fluttershy!" Fluttershy walks up to the bear and pulls out a thorn in it's paw.

"There you go big guy all better now." The bear picks up Fluttershy and gives her a big yet gentle hug."Aww, your welcome." The bear put Fluttershy down and then proceeded to hug Glimpse but less gently.

"Agh, ow, ow, ow, okay I get it your grateful now put me down before you break my spine." The bear finally put Glimpse down."Ugh man I can't believe I'm here while Aura and Blade hunt a dragon." Glimpse instantly covered his mouth after realizing what he said.

Fluttershy turned to him."What did you say?" Glimpse froze but then attempted to run but the bear grabbed him and held Glimpse down."Glimpse where are Blade and Aura?" Fluttershy asked nicely.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy but I can't tell you." Glimpse said while trying to get the bear off him.

"Glimpse please tell me where they are. I don't want to have to get angry with you."

"Nope I'm sorry but I can't tell you."

"Then you leave me no choice." Fluttershy got closer to Glimpse and just gave him a look that scared the crap out of him. Even the bear looked away from the scene going on in front of him.

"I-I don't know anything Fluttershy I swear." Glimpse couldn't turn away from Fluttershy's stare, he could only look back at her. He started to feel ashamed and intimidated."I-I-I'm sorry Flutter-." She just increased the intensity of her look and Glimpse just broke down."ALL RIGHT I'LL TELL YOU JUST STOP WITH THE LOOK PLEASE!" The bear let go of Glimpse and Fluterrshy stopped her look."Th-thank you. Now, Blade and Aura went to go hunt a dragon so Blade could fix his sword handle." Fluttershy let out a gasp and froze."Fluttershy are you okay? You know this isn't the first time Blade has gone against a dragon. Sonic has told me about all the times Blade fought against dragons by himself." Fluttershy unfroze and grabbed Glimpse and began to shake him.

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about Blade killing another living creature. We have to go right now!" Fluttershy was about to fly off but Glimpse stopped her.

"Hold up Fluttershy I have a better idea." Glimpse pulled out the green chaos emerald."Grab on Fluttershy."She grabbed on to Glimpse and he raised the chaos emerald."Chaos Control!"

*Back with Blade and Aura as they enter the dragons home*

Aura drops Blade off near the edge of the cliff and they both go inside to finish off the dragon."So then this is where a dragon lives. I have to say there are a lot more jewels here than I thought." In front of them stood a mountain of treasure that would put the wealth of a king to shame."But anyway, Blade where is this dragon?" Aura's question was soon answered as the dragon came up from behind the mountain of treasure and breathed fire at the both of them. Aura managed to get out of the way but Blade was still there."Blade!" Aura looked on in horror but then shock when he saw Blade jump out of the flame unhurt."How did you-"

"Fire doesn't really hurt me. Now focus Aura." Blade said as he began to focus some chaos energy in his sword and shot it out towards the dragons chest, but it turned and the attack hit its side that didn't have a cut, but now it did.

Aura flew above the dragon and aimed an attack right on the middle of it's back."Aura Blast Cannon!" He fired his attack and made a direct hit on the dragons back, making a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared the dragon jumped up and brought Aura to the ground pinning him there. The dragon was about to breathe fire again but Blade fired another chaos spear at it's face, releasing Aura. The dragon fell on to it's side from all the damage. Blade walked up to the dragons head ready to sever it.

"Blade stop!" Blade stopped his sword recognizing the soft gentle voice."What in Celestia's name are you doing?" Fluttershy flew up to Blade with a scared look in her eyes.

"Fluttershy you don't understand this is a-"

Fluttershy cut Blade off."A dragon yes, but that doesn't make him a bad person." She flew up to the dragon's head and started to comfort it."Don't worry Mr. Dragon no one will ever hurt you again." The dragon made a slight whimper and lied it's head back down."Blade this is an innocent creature. He didn't hurt anyone." Blade just avoided looking her in the eyes.

"How did you get here?" Blade asked.

"That would be me. Sorry Blade but she has this look and I just couldn't take it." Glimpse said embarrassed that he was broken so easily.

"Fluttershy I have faced many dragons back in my world, and they all like to kill and take innocent lives." Blade said starting to become very upset.

"Then what about Spike?" Fluttershy asked with a surprisingly serious look.

"You mean Twilight's friend what about him?" Blade asked not knowing what Spike is.

"Blade Spike is a baby dragon." Glimpse said after composing himself from remembering the stare."I thought you knew about what he was but I guess I was wrong."

"B-but Spike, he never hurt anyone." Blade said.

"That's right he never has and never will, even if he is a dragon." Fluttershy said while walking back to Blade to comfort him next.  
Blade dropped his sword and hugged Fluttershy."I'm so sorry Fluttershy. I just assumed all dragons were evil but I was wrong." The dragon then got up and looked down at all of them. Aura and Glimpse got into a fighting stance but Blade just walked up to it and said.

"Please listen to me. I'm sorry we attacked you, I assumed you were evil and tried to kill you. Please forgive me." The dragon lowered it's head and looked right at Blade.

"Well since you seem sincere I guess I can forgive you." The dragon said in a deep voice surprising the three hedgehogs.

"Aura, Glimpse did you guys just understand that dragon?" Both of them shook their heads yes.

"You mean you didn't know? All dragons can speak, not just Spike." Fluttershy said while hiding behind Blade still afraid of dragons.

"If you don't mind my asking, why did you two come after me anyway?" The dragon asked.

"Oh…uh…well I was looking for some dragon skin for a new sword handle." Blade said slightly uncomfortable with talking to a dragon that he tried to kill just a few minutes ago.

"Oh is that all here." The dragon used it's right claw and took off some of it's skin from it's side and gave it to Blade."Anything else?"

"Actually yes. You see that emerald at the top of your pile of treasure can we have that? It holds a special meaning for us." Glimpse asked.

"That emerald? Hmm, maybe but you would have to give me a few gems in return." The dragon said.

"Does anyone have a few jewels?" Glimpse asked everyone. They all said no except Aura who pulled out a few diamonds from his pocket."Where did you get those?"

"I found them from a busted up boulder from when I first got here. I forgot I had them." Aura said as he tossed them to the dragon and grabbed them.

"Thank you here you go." The dragon picked up the emerald and handed it to Aura.

"So now we have the green and red emerald and we also know that Glimpse is afraid of Fluttershy." Everyone started laughing at Aura's comment while Glimpse just stands there fuming.

"Oh haha, very funny. You know if you guys saw that stare of hers you wouldn't be laughing." Glimpse said as he snatched the emerald from the laughing Aura and sent them all home.

"Hmm, what an odd bunch of characters. Anyway, back to sleep."


End file.
